<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Censored by EclipsedMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671026">Censored</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon'>EclipsedMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alastor Shenanigans [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor Shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor wants some fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alastor Shenanigans [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Censored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor hummed to himself, ignoring Husk's soft grumbles as he poured him a glass of ebony fluid. The crimson demon peered over the top of his book when the wide crystal goblet was slid towards him. The fluid sloshed around the surface, sticking to the side like oil and thickly sliding back to the bottom. The sound of radio static barely increased, briefly highlighting his thoughts before going back to its usual static. How lovely.<br/><br/></p><p>He reached for the crystal, wrapping his fingers carefully around the stem of the glass and lifting it. Husk rolled his eyes at Alastor's actions. An amused smile curled his lips while he took a sip. He rolled the fluid around in his mouth. it pleased him with the tangy flavor. He was pleasantly surprised at the bitter aftertaste. He peered at his friend to see him cleaning a few glasses. His friend knew him <em>so</em> well.<br/><br/>The crimson demon returned his attention to his book, grabbing a silk ribbon and pulling it into the book to make sure his place was marked. The pages fell on each other as he closed it. Alastor gently pushed the book off to the side, switching through the channels of his internal radio until he found smooth jazz. He ignored the questioning stare from his friend and then the rolling of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor was in the mood for a prank. One he knew would get on the nerves of the others. He took another sip from his glass, listening to the different sounds of the hotel. The music would just make them all the more irritated. He would stir up trouble if he had to. The radio demon folded his ears back when the front door of the Hotel opened with a bang. The irritated presences of the trio stepping through and into the little hall then into the main room when the door had closed.<br/><br/>He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, tasting the air and figuring out their placements. Angel Dust was behind Vaggie and Charlie was off to the side. Perfect. Alastor lifted the glass to his lips as his shadow detached from himself and darted towards the riled moth. The deer demon could feel the fluid slide over his tongue as his shadow yanked on the moth demon's hair.<br/><br/>Alastor casually swirled the drink in his glass as Spanish cursing filled the air. His shadow retreating into the moth's as to not be seen. Vaggie then turned on Angel Dust. Charlie instantly tried to pacify them. He let Vaggie go when she cursed in Spanish. Soft chuckles escaped him when he heard the spider mocking her.<br/><br/>His ear twitched, picking up on Angel's cues of his next choice of words. His grin widened at the spider returning word fire. He tilted the glass as Angel hit his first curse word. His voice silenced when the word left him. They didn't seem to notice at first until there was a long period of silence. Alastor listened to Charlie's confused voice. He could smell Angel's frustration as the spider tried to speak before saying a normal word.<br/><br/>He cursed again only for no sound to escape him. Alastor set his glass down as his shadow took place beside Charlie. He quickly took its place, watching Angel's face contort in frustration. "Is something the matter my friend?" Alastor hummed as all three whipped their heads towards him. "Has the cat got your tongue?" The deer demon purred as two of the three glowered at him.<br/><br/>His smile widened as Vaggie shouted at him, her voice going when she tried to swear. Charlie blinked owlishly when it happened. Alastor snickered when the princess tried to say a profane word only for it to be corrected into something that suited her bubbly personality. She furrowed her brows at the word that slipped free instead of her intended word. A light frown curling her black lips.<br/><br/>A soft snarl escaped Vaggie, drawing his attention away from the confused princess. He calmly met her glower. She was pointing an accusing finger at him, her scowl deeper than Lucifer's smile. Alastor's smile widened when she tried cursing in spanish. Different expressions crossed her face. Alastor teleported to Charlie's other side when the Latina screeched and tried tackling him only to slam into the wall. A laugh track sounded around them, irritating the latina even more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by this <a href="https://infernalbellhop.tumblr.com/post/189874294831/just-realized-that-with-alastors-whole-radio">tumblr</a> post.</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry if this sounds incomplete. I promise I will come and revisit this later.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>